Black Rose
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: (Sequel to Winter Rose. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you do before you read this one.) Rose is eight months pregnant, and everything is going great. But what happens when Jamie tells Rose that a lot of kids have been having nightmares again? The Guardians think that it may be Pitch again, but they soon find out that Pitch isn't the only one behind it this time.
1. The baby shower

**A/N Hey guys! As promised, here is the sequel to Winter Rose! Sorry it took me so long to get it up here, I was plotting out the story line. I think you guys are really going to like it. ^^ Anyways, I will try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can. No promises on how long it will be though, because I have serious writers block these days... But I hope you all will bear with me. Also, I know that Rose's pregnancy isn't 100% accurate to real life, and I apologize to those of you who like these things to be medically accurate. That's all for now, so, without further ado, here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I stand in front of the mirror, looking at myself, and how I've changed in the past few months due to my pregnancy. I was about eight months along and my belly was big and round. My long hair was pulled into a low pony-tail in order to keep it out of my face. My breast had gotten a little bigger of late, due to the fact that my body was making milk for my unborn child. I face had gotten a little paler and there are eye bags under my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping very well the past few days, but it didn't really bother me. I'm glad that I don't have morning sickness anymore.

Since the fight with Pitch, my life has been a blissful blur, all things considered. Mine and Jacks relationship has only gotten stronger in the past few months, and since it was summer in most places now, he had more time to see me. In the first few months of my pregnancy, we were both a little scared. Mostly because neither one of us knew what we were doing, or how to even take care of a baby, but my father offered his help. So far he has been very helpful, answering all of our questions and helping us prepare for the baby's arrival.

I still live with my father for the time being, which I'm so thankful for because I don't really have anywhere else to go. The other guardians have been doing there best to help as well. They check in on us, and they are always there when I need something.

North liked to read stories to the baby through my belly. Bunny kept bringing me chocolate, which is good because I have been craving it like crazy lately. Sandy tried to make sure I was getting enough sleep, which is probably why I don't mind that I haven't slept in a few days. Tooth mostly tries to help me when I'm being hormonal, a least when Jack's not there. He has been trying so hard, but I think that it's because he's nervous. But, in my opinion, we have both gotten a lot better at the whole being parents thing. So far anyways.

I affectionately rub my hand over my stomach, humming softly. I feel the baby kick back, bringing a smile to my lips. I begin to softly sing to my child, as I walk out of my room and into the living room which is decorated with baby shower decorations. It was Jack's idea to have one, because, as he said, every mother should have a baby shower for her baby. Jack wanted to make sure that I had as normal a life as possible, and the thought that he cared so much made me smile.

I look around the living room, but I don't see my dad. I then walk, more like waddle, towards the kitchen. I found my dad in the kitchen, making what looks like cookies. I look over to a plate full of them, and smile. They're in the shape of baby rattles with fancy decorations on them. Sometimes I think that my dad should have been a baker instead of a cook. He looks up from decorating and smiles at me.

"Hey honey. How ya feeling?" He asks, standing up straight and popping his back with a sigh. He puts down the icing and makes his way over to me, giving me a quick hug, kissing my forehead at the same time. He then runs a hand over my belly and sweetly talks to it, making me smile and laugh.

"I feel okay. Do you need any help?" I ask, looking at the half dozen cookies laying on the cookie sheet. I now see that they were sugar cookies, and they smell amazing. Seriously, why wasn't he a baker? Since I was young I new that he loved to bake things. Most of the time, baking is when we got to really bond.

"Na, I'm almost done anyway. But if you want to help, could you make some coffee please?" He asks, going back to decorating the cookies. I nod, and start getting the coffee pot ready, before pressing the go button. We always made sure that there was coffee ready when North came over. That man loves coffee.

I turn around and watch my dad all hunched over and a concentrated look on his face. I look over to my left and see a bowl of blue icing on the counter. I smile as an idea creeps into my head. I dip two of my fingers into the icing and hide them behind my back, as I try to put an innocent look on my face.

"Hey dad, I think you missed a spot." I say, pretending to be looking at the plate of cookies next to him. He looks at the plate immediately examining the cookies closely, before looking back at me with a confused look on his face.

"Where?" He asks, and I step closer to him, my smile coming back.

"Right here." I say as I pull my fingers from behind my back and spread the icing over his face. He looks at me with a shocked expression, mouth agape and eyes wide. But after a moment, he smiles at me.

"You know what," he reaches behind me, dipping his fingers into the icing before continuing, "I did miss a spot. But I think it was here." He says slowly, as he spreads the icing over my cheek and along my nose. I start laughing, and before I know it, an icing war has started. By the time we were done, we were both laughing like crazy, and icing was everywhere. The kitchen was defiantly a wreck now, and we didn't look to much better.

I had icing in my hair and all over my face and shirt. My dad looked much the same. We were now both leaning against the counters, breathing deeply. Small giggles were still escaping my mouth, as I feel the baby kick again. I run a hand over my stomach again, as if i was telling the baby that it was okay.

"You guys look like you're having fun." I hear a familiar voice say, and I look over by the back door to see Jack coming inside. He closes the door behind him and makes his way over to us. He kisses me on the forehead, which ends up leaving icing on his lips. He just licks them and gives an approving nod.

"She started it." My dad says, nudging me playfully.

"Guilty as charged." I say, laughing. My dad smiles at me, ruffling my iced hair, before he goes back to finish the cookies. Jack smiles at me, his hand running over my stomach out of habit. The baby kicked at his hand, as if sensing that it was him.

"Are you ready for today?" Jack asks me, and I nod, before looking down at my clothes.

"Yea, but I think I'd better go shower and get changed." I say, smiling. The icing was starting to dry up and I really didn't want to wear it all day. Besides, I was still in my pajama's, and I hated wearing them all day. Jack nods, and kisses the cheek that wasn't covered in icing. I waddle my way to the bathroom, grabbing some towels on the way, and lock the door behind me.

I turn on the hot water, and jump in as quickly as I could. The warm water felt amazing, as I washed up. Hot showers always helped me relax. Soon I was done, and I got out, wrapping a towel around my self. I made my way to my room, shutting the door behind me and drying off. I then went to my dresser to pull out a pair of blue maternity jeans, and a black tank top. I quickly got dressed and made my way back to the living room.

When I get there I see that everybody was here. Tooth looks flies over to me and pulls me into a hug. I return the favor, smiling at here gently when she pulls away. She smiles back at me, before she goes back to where she was a few seconds ago. North looks at me, smiling. He sets the cup of coffee he was drinking from down on the coffee table.

"She is glowing, yes?" He says to Bunny who agrees with a nod. I smile at them, and sit down on the couch next to Jack, who wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean into him, and everyone just talks for a while. I love it when we can all come together like this, but everyone had busy schedules, with the holidays and such.

After awhile of playing games, talking, and laughing it was decided that it was time for the baby's gifts. North said that he wanted to go first and I just nodded at him. He whistled, and, two yetis came into the living room, carrying a large object that was covered up with a sheet.

"I made this, because all babies should have a nice place to sleep." He said, pulling the sheet off to reveal a beautiful wooden crib. The bars all had fancy designed on them, and it was stained a dark chocolate brown. All in all it was an amazing crib, and it awed me. _How long had it taken him to build this?_ I wondered to myself.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much." I said to North, smiling at him sincerely. He smiled back and told the yetis to move it into one of the corners of the living room. Jack thanked him as well and complimented Norths handy work, which North made smile as he sat down.

Next was Sandy's turn. He smiled at us and held up his index finger before he started twirling his hands together. Gold sleeping dust started to swirl in between his hands, slowly forming a shape. At first it was hard to tell what it was, but eventually I could make out what looked like a crib mobile. As the shape finished forming, I could see it turning into plastic, so that it would fall apart if you touched it to much. I looked at it and smiled. It has gold flakes in the white stem leading up to little furry animals that are hanging from it. Sandy then winds it up, and as it starts to rotate and a lullaby plays, I see that little streams of the sleeping dust are coming down from the animals and floating towards the ground.

"So the little tyke can have good dreams, huh?" Bunny says from behind Sandy, who smiles and nods.

"It's perfect, thank you Sandy." He smiles at me and floats over and waves at my stomach, a heart made of the dream sand floating above his head. I laugh and smile at him, thanking him again. He nods and floats back towards Tooth, who excitedly announces that she wants to go next. This makes me laugh more, before motioning for her to go ahead. She flies over to us, and pulls out a small tattered teddy bear with a button nose and two black eyes on it. It is one of the cutest things I have seen.

"This is one of my toys from when I was a child. I somehow managed to find it after I became a guardian, and I think that the little one should have it." She said, handing it to me, and I look down at it before looking back up at her, my eyes brimmed with tears. The fact that she wants to give the baby something with this kind of sentimental value just made my heart flutter. I pulled her down into a hug, which she returned with a smile. After a moment, we broke apart, and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Tooth. I know that the baby is going to love this, because her aunt gave it to her." Tooth smiled wide at me and ran her thumb along my cheek, capturing some of the tears that got away from me. She kissed my forehead before she flew back to sit by Sandy. Bunny then stands up, and I look over at him. He taps his foot on the ground, opening a tunnel, and a small blanket seemingly floats up into his hands. He holds it out so that we can all see it, and I let out an astonished gasp. The blanket itself is crocheted, and is made up of bright spring colors. There are little decorative flowers on it, each a different color and type of flower.

"This should keep the little one warm, and maybe it'll give her some hope when she needs it." Bunny says, and I smile thankfully at him. It was perfect. Everything about today has been perfect, and I couldn't as for better friends.. No, for a better family. That's what this has become in the past few months. A family.

"It'll give us all hope that she will grow up happily. Thank you." I say to him and he smiles back at me, as he sits back down. As everyone goes back to talking about the gifts, giving each other compliments and asking questions about them, I lean my head against Jack's shoulder.

He kisses the top of my head, his hand rubbing my belly again. I begin to hum softly out of habit, and Jack begins to hum with me. I feel absolutely happy and comfortable right now, and I'm pretty sure nothing could change that. I had a good feeling about everything that was happening in my life. The baby on the way, Jack's and mine relationship, and our relationship with everyone else in our lives.

After about an hour of more talking, everyone started to say their goodbyes, as it was getting late and we all needed our sleep. And by that I mean that everyone was telling me that I needed to get some rest. This of course only made me laugh as I hugged them. I waved as I watched them leave the house, with a call to tell them to visit soon.

After everyone had left, I shut the front door, and waddled my way to the kitchen to tell my dad goodnight. He was cleaning up the kitchen, but when he noticed me, he set the bowl on the counter and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head before telling me goodnight, me returning the favor.

I then walked towards my bedroom, and I find Jack sitting on the bed waiting for me. I smile at him before I begin to get ready for bed. I change into another set of pj's and I brush my hair, before crawling into bed the best I could in my pregnant state. Jack got in next to me, and gave me a peck on the lips before he turned out the lamp on the night stand next to him. He then wrapped his arms around me as best he could, and before we knew it, we were drifting of into sleep.

* * *

**A/N Well, there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time. Until then, stay awesome! XD**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of the story. A few things before we get started. The first is that the words in italic are Jamie's dream/nightmare. The second is that, in my mind, Jamie would be around 13, or 14. Anyway, onto the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

~Jamie's POV~

_It's dark all around me, and I feel completely alone. I try to feel my way around the darkness, but my hands keep grasping the thin air that seems to be every which way around me. As I continue to reach out desperately for anything solid, my arms start to become sluggish. They're getting tired and my muscles are burning, as if I had been lifting something heavy. Soon, I'm unable to move them at all, and panic starts to set it. _

_I try walking next, but when I take a step I feel nothing but air beneath my feet. It's as if I'm floating in the middle of a black hole. Nothing in front of me, nothing behind me. The fact that most of my limbs aren't working anymore only adds to my panic._

_Suddenly I feel like I'm falling downwards into the darkness. My mouth is opened in a silent scream as I feel ]wind whipping against my face, and my pajama's. I close my eyes tightly, trying desperately to block out everything that's happening. It feels like an eternity before I finally stop falling, landing roughly on something solid. _

_I open my eyes, and I have to blink them at the brightness. I support my upper body on my elbows so I could look around my new surroundings. It looks like I'm on top of a large building. There's nothing else on the roof, besides a door on the side opposite from me. _

_Once again, I found myself alone. __I force myself into a sitting position, before I try to get to my feet. I have to fight with my limbs to get them to move, and it feels like forever before they comply. I finally manage to get to my feet, my legs wobbling._

_ The hot sun is beating down on me, causing sweat to gather on my forehead. I try to take a step towards the door, and once again, my limbs are sluggish. But at least I'm able to move. I take another shaky step, then another, and another. My eyes are focused on the concrete beneath me, almost begging that it doesn't disappear.  
_

_When I glimpse at the direction of the door, it seems even farther away than before. A choked sob of frustration finds it's way out of my throat. I'm not getting any closer to the destination that I was trying to get to in the first place! In fact, I feel like I've been walking backwards this entire time._

_"Jamie?" I hear a familiar voice ask in an echoing whisper. I look over to my right, and I see Jack standing on the short railing surrounding the roof. Except there's something wrong with Jack. He looks sad, as if something truly bad has happened to him. He looks at me and I can see that the spark that has always been in his eyes before is gone. He looks like somebody has sucked out his very soul. _

_"Jack, what's wrong?" I ask, my voice coming out barley audible and scratchy. He gives me a fake smile, before he looks back towards the ground below. My fear comes back as I realize what's happening. My heart starts beating faster, and I force my legs to move faster and faster until I'm running towards him. Just before he steps of the ledge my hand reaches out to his, doing my best to pull him back._

_Despite__ my efforts his foot slips off of the edge, his body falling downwards. The only thing that stops him from making that plummet is the fact that I'm now holding tightly to his wrist with both of my hands. I'm leaning slightly over the edge now, my chest pressed flat against the edge of the building. My arms are struggling to keep their hold on Jack's wrist. _

_"Jamie.." Jack says look up at me. "Let go." His voice echos inside of my head, repeating itself over and over. As it slowly fades away I realize that I've changed positions with Jack. Now he's the one holding me away from the danger below. I look up at him with pleading eyes, but I'm met only with his empty ones. _

_I watch as he silently lips something to me, and though there are no words coming out of his mouth, I know exactly what his saying. He's telling me to 'let go.' On the inside I feel my panic rising even more. This isn't Jack, it can't be! Jack would never do something like this! _

_He keeps telling me to let go, and I feel my hands slowly start to loosen around his wrist against my will. It's as if somebody else is in control of my body. I start to slip downwards, inwardly pleading that my grip will tighten back up and that he'll pull me back over. And, as if in defiance with me, my hands fully release their grip on his wrist._

_Everything is happening in slow motion now, as I fall towards the concrete below. I watch as Jack slowly fades out of my vision, another silent scream escaping my throat. I can hear the wind rushing by me again, but I don't feel it this time, and soon I can hear the sounds of cars. _

_I can hear the sound of the engines revving, car horns sounding, and __tires squealing. I know that I'm getting closer to the ground, and at any moment I knew that I would crash down upon it. Fear spreads throughout my entire being, paralyzing me. And just before I hit the ground, I wake up._

* * *

I sit up in my bed quickly, gasping for breath. I hold a hand over my racing heart as I look around the room. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and my door is cracked open. Seeing the sunlight holds some comfort for me, as if it was saying that it was only a dream. I try to tell myself that, in hopes that I would calm down a little bit more, but I'm having a hard time believing it right now.

Everything about that dream had felt so real, and it left this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was just because this is the first nightmare I've had in months. I had almost forgotten how horrible those things made you feel, no matter how old you are.

"Jamie, time to get ready for school!" My mom yells from downstairs, snapping me out of my thoughts. I yell an okay back to her, and fold back the covers. Maybe one of my friends could help me figure out what this nightmare was about at school. Hopefully they can help me calm my nerves down a little bit too.

I quickly get dressed, and throw my book bag over my shoulder. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab an apple off the table and take a bite of it. My mom looks over at me, and gives me a worried look. She can always tell when I'm upset or if something's wrong.

"Are you okay, honey? You're looking kind of pale." She says, walking over and putting a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream. I'd better get going though, or I'll be late. I'll see you later mom!" I yell as I walk out of the door. I hear her call a 'goodbye' to me before I shut the door behind me. I take another bite of the apple and make my way to the junior high school a few blocks over.

It only takes me around ten minutes to get there, and I walk in the front doors. I throw away the apple core as I make my way through the noisy hallways, and towards my locker. Once I'm there, I unlock it and take a few books, a pencil bag, and a notebook out, before shoving my backpack into it.

After that, I walk towards the cafeteria, since it was the usual meeting place for the group. I'm glad that I don't have to walk a long way, since my locker is practically right across from the cafeteria. I push my way through the steady stream of kids walking by, before pushing the door open.

I look around at all the tables, spotting my friends at the other side of the cafeteria. I make my way over to the table, setting my things down on the table once I got there. I look around at my friends, and they all look like they've been awake for days. I look at Cupcake, who has dark spots under her eyes.

"You guys haven't been sleeping very well either?" I ask, and they look at me, most of them shaking their heads at me.

"We all had nightmares over the weekend. I asked around, and, apparently, a lot of other kids have been having them too." Pippa said, looking down at the table. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. If this many kids were all having nightmares around the same time, than something was defiantly going on.

"This just can't be a coincidence. It's all connected, I just know it." I say, looking at the other's in the group. They all nod in agreement, and everyone goes silent for a moment. Claude is the first to speak up this time.

"Should we, you know, tell one of the guardians?" He asks, looking around at the table. I instantly think of Jack, but then images from my nightmare flash in front of my eyes. I shallowly gulp, reliving some moments of my dream from last night. All I can do is nod lightheartedly, not really paying attention at the moment.

"Jamie?" Cupcake asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I give her a confused look, which she returns with a sigh.

"What do you think we should do? It's summer, so the chances of us seeing Jack again for a little while aren't that good." She asked, and I can tell by the tone of her voice that it wasn't the first time she had said this to me. I open my mouth, but close it again when nothing comes out. She makes a good point, but Jack usually visits us a couple times a month.

_And If he doesn't come visit in the next few days, then what? _I ask myself. I bite my bottom lip, and my eyebrows furrow together as I think. There must be someway that we can get a hold of him.. But how... Then it hits me. In the past few months, Jack would bring Rose to visit, and we actually had a lot in common. She had given me her number, so that we could still talk when her pregnancy stopped her from coming and seeing me. Just as I was about to tell the others what was happening the bell rang.

"Don't worry guys, I can get a hold of Jack." I said, grabbing my stuff, and waving to them. They all summered goodbyes with confused looks on their faces. I turned around and quickly walked to class, already impatient for the school day to be over with. Since I didn't have a cell phone, I had to use the home phone. In which case, I was mostly lucky, because today was early release.

* * *

**A/N I feel horrible about that nightmare! I'm also sorry if that part of the chapter triggered any unwanted emotions by all of you. But I promise the story will not be that sad, or horrible, all the way through. I just needed to get the plot started. I, once again, apologize if that triggered anybody.. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, stay awesome everybody.**


	3. I need to tell you

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. There has just been so much going on in my life lately that I couldn't find the time to sit down and wright. Please forgive me! I will try to update sooner next time, but no promises. I will try though. Anyway, enough of that. Let's get on with the story, shall we? ^-^**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I'm sitting on the couch in our living room, re-reading a book that I had already read over fifty times. It was one of my favorites, and I had almost every single word memorized. I still loved reading it though, even though I already knew what was going to happen, and how it was going to end. I had been reading this book for most of the day, not wanting to tear my eyes away from it since I picked it up. I was always like this when it came to books. I will read for hours at a time, and at the end of the day, I like to look back and see how much I've actually read. It gives me an accomplished feeling to know that I can read over a hundred pages in a day.

I was nearing the end of the book though, and I had been sitting on the couch for a little while. I didn't want to put the book down, but I was getting hungry, and I knew that I had to get something to eat soon. The last time that I foolishly didn't eat when I noticed that I was getting hungry, I ended up getting sick. That happened to me when I wasn't pregnant too, but it has gotten worse now that I'm am pregnant.

I sigh as I put my bookmark in place and set the book to the side. I push my self to stand up, which is no easy task, but I manage it. I would have been easier if my dad, or Jack, was around to help me, but both of them are gone. They went to go do something or another, and I didn't argue. I'm happy that they spend time together so that they can bond. It helps me feel easier about dating somebody, when I know that my dad likes them.

I rub my lower back a little as I begin to waddle to the kitchen. I walk to the fridge and open the door. There wasn't much in the fridge that actually looked good to me, so I close it and open the freezer instead. There's a few pizzas, some TV dinners, uncooked meat, pizza rolls, and some vegetables inside. I only had to think on it for a moment before I grabbed the pizza rolls.

I get a pan out of one of the cabinets and set it on the stove. I then flip of the bag of pizza rolls and read the directions. Then I preheat the oven to 450 degrees, and I tear open the bag. I spread the pizza rolls out as evenly as I could, because the cookie sheet is small-ish. I roll up the bag and put what's left of the pizza rolls back into the freezer. Then I make my way to the other side of the kitchen to get a glass of water while the oven preheats.

I walk around a little bit as I take small sips of the water. Sitting for so long had made me a little stiff, so I'm actually thankful that I had to get up. Not before to long, I hear the oven beep, telling me that it's time to put in the pizza rolls. I make my way back to the kitchen and open the oven. I set the pizza rolls inside and then I set the timer for fifteen minutes. I resume my pacing as my mind starts to wander.

I wonder what's going to happen when the baby comes. I'm completely happy with my life right now, but sometimes I get scared. I get scared because I know that things like Pitch will never go away completely, and I want to keep my little girl safe from things like that. I've had multiple nightmares about this, most of them were about me waking up and finding the baby gone. Then it turns out that she was taken by Pitch. I wake up sweating and in a frenzy, but Jack usually calms me down by saying that Pitch hasn't gained any of his power back yet.

I want to believe him, but I have a nagging fear that the past eight months have just been a short break. I feel like there's going to be another storm soon, and I don't think I'm prepared for it this time. Granted I wasn't prepared for the last one either, but I'm at more of a disadvantage this time. And I know that those around me are at a disadvantage to. I know that something bad will happen again, and I hope that we can pull through if it does happen.

I hear the oven go off, and it brings me out of my thoughts. I make my way back to the kitchen and get out some oven mitts. I pull out the pizza rolls, and set them on top of the stove before I turn off the oven. I set the oven mitts down before grabbing a plate and a spatula. I scoop some of the pizza rolls onto the plate, and then I pull the ranch out of the fridge. I pour some of the ranch onto the side of the plate, and put the ranch back into the fridge.

I then grab the plate and waddle over to the kitchen table. I sit down with a sigh, and breath for a few seconds, before I pick up one of the rolls. As I start to blow on it, to cool it off, I feel hear my phone start going off in my pocket. I set the pizza roll down and pull out my phone, curious as to who was calling me. I see a picture of Jamie that I had taken of him when we were hanging out awhile back. I don't think twice as I answer the phone.

"Hey bud. What's going on?" I ask.

"Hey Rose.. umm.. I was wondering if Jack was around?" I hear him ask, and from the tone of his voice I know that something's wrong. It's not his usually cheery tone, but more of a stressed tone. It's safe to say that a few alarms went off in my head.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I ask, my tone now filled with worry. I hear him take a deep few breaths before he answers me.

"I had a really bad nightmare last night, and I didn't think much of it. Mostly because I figured that it was normal to have one every now and then. But when I got to school, I noticed that everyone was kinda gloomy. So I asked the others what was going on, and they told me that almost everyone has been having nightmares all weekend." He says in a rush, and it takes my mind a moment to catch up. Once it does, I sit in shock for a moment.

Even if Pitch was getting stronger, he couldn't possibly have that much strength yet. It took him a little over a year to regain what little powers he had the last time we beat him. But who else could be doing this? I'm the only other person who shared his powers, and I only use my powers when necessary. It must be Pitch, but how is he gaining his strength back so soon? It just doesn't make any sense.

Is there a possibility that I'm doing this unintentionally? I tried to experiment with my powers in the past few months, just to see how much I could do. I never gave anybody nightmares though, and nobody really knew what I was doing. I think that my dad had ideas, but he ever said anything about it. I like to think that it's because he knows that I would never hurt somebody, especially a child, on purpose.

What if, by practicing, I helped Pitch get stronger? I honestly didn't think I was hurting anybody by seeing how far I could go. And I haven't summoned any nightmares since the night we defeated Pitch. I assumed it was to dangerous. My temples start to throb, as my thoughts are frantically trying to find an answer. My mind jumps back to Jamie, and I know how scared he must be. I needed to be there with him, to make sure nothing happens to him.

"Jamie, just hold on. I'll be there in a moment." I say, and he mutters and 'okay' before hanging up the phone. I put the phone back into my pocket and stand up. I search the house for a pen and some paper, to leave a not for the boys. I find the necessary items and return to the table to start writing. Once I'm done I put the note into a place that I know they will find it. Then I lock the doors, and slip on my shoes.

I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, as I let my eyes slide close. My hands go to sit protectively over my stomach as I start to concentrate. I focus Jamie's house, and I feel the black sand start to crawl around me, engulfing me. Then I feel it start to release me from it's grip, and I open my eyes to see the Bennett house.

I walk up to the door and knock on it. I wait patiently for Jamie's mother to answer the door. Once she see's my face she smiles, and welcomes me into her home. I like Jamie's mother, she was a nice person and she always treated me like part of the family. She even told me that she thought of me as a daughter, and that made me so happy.

She offered to get me something to drink, but I politely refused. I don't think I could stomach anything right now. She smiled at me again, told me that Jamie was up in his room. I thanked her and started to head up the stairs towards his room.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

The wind sets me down gently next to Rose's dad's car, that's now parked in the small driveway. I tried to ride inside the car when the two of us first took off, but I felt cramped inside the small space so I decided that I would glide next to the car instead. Rose's dad didn't seem to mind to much. In fact, he seemed to understand very well what I was talking about.

We went out to a couple of stores to look at some things, and he gave me his honest opinion on everything. That in itself is why I wanted him to come. He wouldn't beat around the bush, and I respect him for being able to do that. Then we went to some clothing stores to pick out some outfits for the baby. Not that she really needed any more clothes. Between Rose, her dad, the other guardians, and myself, she lots of clothes. But it was still fun to buy more cute outfits for her.

Rose's dad got out of the car, and then went to the door. I followed him and watched as he pulled out his keys to unlock the door. I quirk and eyebrow at that, knowing that we left the door unlocked when we left. _Did Rose leave?_ I think, but I dismiss the notion. She's must of locked the door because she wanted to take a shower or something.

Rose's dad fiddles with the keys for a moment, before finding the right one and unlocking the door. We step inside of the house, and I set my staff up against the wall by the door. I didn't see much point of carrying it around the house.

"You want some coffee Jack?" He asks me as he starts walking towards the kitchen. I walk casually behind him, and I lean up against the counter as I see him get the coffee pot ready.

"I'm good, but thanks. And thank you for helping me out today to." I say to him. I'm truthfully thankful for all of his help in the past few weeks. God knows that I could never have gotten this much done without him.

"It's no problem at all. I just want you and Rose to be happy in anyway possible. I also want to try and help you two hold onto that happiness in anyway I can." He says smiling at me, and I can't help but smile back at him. He has always tried to be nice to me, and he always tries to help me out whenever I need it. He also gives me advice, or will willingly answer questions that I have. I think that Rose is very lucky to have this man as her father.

I turn to go sit down at the table and I notice two things. The first is the plate of untouched Pizza rolls. I find this odd, because Rose isn't the kind of person to just abandon food. Not unless something happened of course. The second is a note that's laying on the table. I walk over and pick it up. I reads:

_Dad,_  
_I'm at Jamie's house. Something happened. So, if you two get back before I do, please send Jack this way. I have my cell, and sorry that I left without much notice. _  
_Rose_

* * *

**A/N And I end it there for now because I'm starting to get writers block. But tell me what you guys think about the newest chapter, and I'll chat with y'all later! Stay awesome you guys! ^^**


End file.
